Ju and Yao Wang
This page is for the relationship between Ju and Yao Wang. Relationship Yao is Ju's current business partner and lover. She first saw him when she was four years old at her mother's funeral. It is implied that Khai intended to marry his young daughter off to the older man by saying half-jokingly that he would give Yao Ju as a sign of good will. Years later, Yao and Ju met again when she took over the clan after her father's death. Initially, he wasn't too easy with doing business with a "child and two chaperones". Over time, Ju finds herself drawn to him, but she feels that it will ruin her. Romance Nevertheless, they begin a sexual and romantic relationship. However, Ju has come to believe that the closer that she gets to Yao, the more that she believes that she is killing something inside of her. Still, she finds him irresistible and chooses to stay in the relationship. Ju even goes as far as to propose to Yao as a way to save her clan from financial trouble. Still, she can't help but feel that something inside of her is dying because her relationship with him. They later get married to save her clan financially. After they get married, Ju and Yao seemed sweet and little more closer than before. They are currently trying to have a baby. By the end of season six, Ju is finally pregnant. Conflict The main problem lays within Ju Liao herself. She feels that her relationship with kill something inside of her. When she gets a taste of the Wasteland, she comes unraveled. The night that Szu is raped by Junjie, Ju and Yao have a hot, passionate night tonight. But then, she becomes sexually numb. Ju would try not to have sex with Yao for a while and when there was no way around it, she would just lie there and take it. When he was asleep, Ju would sneak into her bathroom and masturbate to try and feel something. When that failed, she tried to whip herself in the kitchen. Yao caught her and she broke down crying. This is all resolved when they get married. Another problem arises is Stefan. He still wants Ju back and Yao is jealous of him. When Stefan shows up at Ju's house, it leads to an argument and Ju throws a mug of tea against the wall. Stefan is still lingering around and he still wants Ju back. Yao later finds a missed call from Stefan on his wife's phone and that prompts another argument. Ju later meets her old flame in secret. A third problem that comes up when Yao tells Ju what he had to do to get the DNA results on Junjie to send him to jail. She is furious with him when he had to trade over Lin Yi and Wang Ja to Ivan for the results. Szu later came by explained that if Yao hadn't made the trade, she would've committed suicide. Ju ends up running over to Yao and hugging him wildly. A fourth problem is the Wasteland coming for them all. Yao wants to keep Ju away from it, but that might not be possible given the way that things are going. A fifth problem came up when it was revealed that Ju lied about going off of her birth control during the time she and Yao couldn't get pregnant. Yao was not happy about her lie, but Ju worried that something could be wrong with her. Turns out, the problem wasn't with her. Biao Chang tells Yao that he is impotent, leaving the couple worried. Plus, Yao is keeping the secret of dreaming of his potential past life from his wife because of the stress of not getting pregnant. Category:Relationships Category:Tea Leaves Relationships